Stella Suspense
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: A 16-year-old witch joins the Center.
1. Chapter 1: Stella Suspense

_I'm making a Martin Mystery fanfic! But this time I'm going to be featuring some OCs of mine...I figure I would be more creative._

 _This one happens to be a witch. Don't worry, she doesn't turn people into toads. In fact, she's rather comical. She's not like that witch who was in one of the many episodes of this show._

 **Chapter 1: Stella Suspense**

Stella groaned as she checked her purse. She needed to find a way to make some money fast. Her wallet was feeling rather light. She had long red hair and was dressed in black. She had yellow eyes.

Also, she happened to be a witch. However, she didn't have green skin. In fact, she looked rather cute. She was about sixteen years old.

If she didn't have money, how was she supposed to go shopping? Unfortunately, money didn't grow on trees...though there was a tree that made diamonds. Where was that?

At the moment, she was at school at Houdini Academy. However, she wasn't exactly known for being the best student. She'd been called to the principal's office a few times. Her principal was Professor Kedabra. He was a rather old man who carried a staff...or was it a cane?

Currently, she was standing over a cauldron, mixing potions at Dr. Sirpent's Class. Personally he reminded her of a snake. He was dressed in a black lab coat.

"Carefully mix the poti-"

BOOM!

The other students jumped in surprise, and turned to the source of the noise.

The potion mixing had not gone too well for Stella, who was now covered with soot. She blinked a few times.

"Aww..." said Stella. She thought she had that one for sure. Perhaps she needed to look through her textbook again.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." answered Dr. Sirpent. Why exactly was she one of his students again?

Fortunately, she didn't need to visit the nurse...though it was a bit traumatizing for her. She might as well join a demolition squad.

After school was over, she went back to her house, which was shaped like a witch's hat.

At her house was her cat Midnight. Of course, he was a black cat. He happened to have yellow eyes just like his owner.

"Meow!" exclaimed Midnight.

"Hey, Midnight." said Stella. It was nice to see her cat every time that she came home from school. He was simply adorable.

She decided to look through the newspaper to see if there was help wanted anywhere. If she was lucky she could find a decent-paying job.

As it turned out, there was a job at the Center.

"The Center? I've never heard of it." thought Stella.

She decided to read about it.

Apparently, it was dedicated to dealing with paranormal threats to the world. She decided to read more about it.

"P.S...we are not responsible for injuries, dismemberment, or death received on missions." read Stella.

Personally she thought that the job was exciting.

Besides, the job seemed to pay rather well. Of course, there was a job for ice cream, but that didn't seem so interesting. She happened to like children though.

She decided to give them a phone call.

"Hello?" asked Stella.

"Are you here to apply for our job at the Center?" inquired a voice on the other side. For some strange reason, it didn't sound human.

"Uh-huh." answered the witch.

"Good! We've been looking for new recruits! Our last few agents got swallowed whole!" exclaimed the voice on the other side.

"OK then!" shouted Stella.

"We'll send a portal so that you can head to the Center..." said the mysterious voice.

Stella nodded.

Shortly afterwards, a portal appeared on the ground.

Stella shrugged and jumped into it. How exactly did the Center make portals anyway? Did they cut a hole in the space-time continuum? That sounded dangerous.

She appeared shortly afterwards in what seemed to be a lab of some kind.

At that very moment, she was greeted by Billy, who as it turned out was a space alien. A small space alien who liked to fly around in a hovercraft.

He in fact wasn't always the small spaceman that he was today, but that was a story for another day. A rather terrifying story.

"Hey there!" exclaimed Billy.

"Wait, you're a space alien? I thought they only appeared in sci-fi movies...then again I'm a sorceress so what do I know?" inquired Stella.

"Yeah...I'm all the way from outer space." answered the alien.

"I wonder why we've never found life out in space..." questioned the witch.

"The Center did, eventually. If you're a witch, does that mean you'll melt if I splash you with water?" asked the alien.

"No, I do not. I like taking baths actually." answered the witch. She just so happened to have a rubber duck...though unlike most rubber ducks her rubber duck happened to be green with glowing red eyes.

"OK then!" exclaimed Billy. Wouldn't want to accidentally kill his new recruit by spilling soda on her.

"You remind me of Double D from Ed, Edd, and Eddy..." noted Stella.

"Whatever makes you say that?" inquired the small alien, who was now wearing a black hat that looked like a sock.

"Anyways...I suppose I should talk to the person in charge here. You said they were hiring, right?" asked the witch.

"Mm-hmm! MOM is right in her office! Why don't you talk to her there?" exclaimed Billy.

"Your mother is in charge of this organization?" asked Stella. She was starting to wonder if the Center was actually being run by aliens. If so, why were they hiring humans? They weren't concocting experiments on them, were there? She thought it would be better if her brain remained the exact same way it was.

"No, she's not." answered the alien.

"But you said-"

"Everyone calls her MOM!" exclaimed Billy.

"OK..." answered Stella. That was going to get confusing really quickly.

She decided to consult MOM in her office. Currently, she was examining a small pumpkin. A rather small pumpkin.

"I'm here regarding employment." said the sorceress.

"In a moment. I'm busy right now." answered MOM.

"Are you trying to make pumpkin pie? That's my favorite...but that seems like a small pumpkin...let me help you with that." stated Stella.

Stella pulled out her wand and made the pumpkin grow bigger.

"There we go!" exclaimed Stella.

MOM's eyes widened in surprise.

"That wasn't a pumpkin, it was an alien!" shouted MOM.

"What?" asked the witch.

Suddenly, the pumpkin sprouted tentacles and a face appeared on it. It had yellow eyes.

It began to run around the office, breaking several things.

"Huh...I wonder what its home planet is like..." questioned Stella. Was it one giant pumpkin patch? If she ever went to space maybe she should visit it sometime.

MOM groaned. It was bad enough that Martin Mystery did this whenever he stepped into her office, but now her too?

"My apologies!" exclaimed Stella.

MOM sighed. Now that she thought of it, that alien DID look like a pumpkin.

"I think you would be better off being one of our field agents. Typically our field agents work as trios...since you seem to be rather mischievous I'll have to make sure one of them can keep an eye on you..." said the lady.

"Like...who?" inquired Stella.

At that very moment, MOM pressed a button.

"Albert, can you come into my office, please?" inquired MOM.

Shortly afterwards, a teenage boy dressed in a lab coat wearing glasses and black hair stepped into the office.

"Yes?" questioned Albert.

"So far you've been flying solo, so you're going to be working with her from now on." answered MOM.

"Hey there!" exclaimed Stella.

"I don't know...she seems like a troublemaker." stated Albert. She was probably going to pull pranks on him.

"Which is exactly why you're going to be keeping an eye on her." said the woman in charge of the Center.

"Me?" asked the bespectacled teen.

"Yes, you." answered MOM.

Albert rubbed his hand behind his head. He wasn't sure if he was up for that.

"Didn't you say that we were going to be working as a trio?" inquired Stella Suspense.

"I've got that covered." stated the leader of the Center.

At that very moment, a teenage girl with short blonde hair stepped in. She was dressed entirely in white and was wearing white gloves. She had blue eyes.

For some strange reason, something seemed off about her.

"Greetings. My name is Sylvia." said the girl.

Stella wondered why she wasn't showing any emotion.

"Hello?" inquired Stella.

"Yes?" questioned Sylvia.

"Why is she so emotionless?" questioned the witch.

"Oh, that's because she's a robot I built." answered the teenage boy.

"Wait, she's a robot?" inquired Stella. Personally she was expecting a robot to look less...human.

Sylvia nodded. Instead of being made of flesh and blood, she was made out of metal and oil. Although, sometimes she wondered what it was like to be human.

"It seemed that everyone I knew thought of me as a geek, so I decided why not make my own company?" questioned Albert.

"I see..." nodded the witch.

"I am glad to meet you." said Sylvia, shaking Stella's hand.

Stella noted that Albert must be lonely if he had to built his own robot just to keep him company.

"Since Stella here is a fresh recruit, we're going to start off small. There's a ghost haunting a house in Denver. We're hoping that you could capture it and bring it to us. Most home insurances don't cover poltergeists." noted MOM.

"That's too bad." answered Stella. She didn't know the Ghostbusters' phone number so it looked like she couldn't call them. Of course, when was the last time her house had ever become haunted?

Another portal appeared.

"If you're a witch, does that mean you have a broomstick that you can use to fly?" inquired Albert.

"It sure beats using it to clean my room." answered Stella.

The trio stepped through the portal.

They found themselves at the haunted house.

It didn't seem like anyone was living inside it. Apparently, the house owner didn't want a ghost to be their housemate. It seemed like it had been abandoned for a while too.

"This house sure looks scary..." noted Albert.

"I know! Isn't it awesome?" asked Stella.

"That's not the term I would use..." said the scientist.

Sylvia scanned the house with her eyes. Her eyes turned green.

"What is Sylvia doing?" inquired Stella.

"Since she's a robot, I figure why not install her with some gadgets? I wanted to be creative..." said Albert.

As it turned out, she was scanning the house for signs of paranormal activity.

"Does she have X-Ray vision?" inquired Stella.

"Yes, she does. Why do you ask?" asked Albert.

"No reason." giggled the teenage girl.

Eventually, Sylvia finished scanning the house.

According to Sylvia, the ghost was sleeping on a bed. He was blue and had white, spherical eyes. He was also about the size of a pillow. Though he was a ghost, he didn't look too scary. He looked somewhat like a bed sheet.

"Zzz..." murmured the ghost.

As long as they didn't wake him up, it was going to be a simple mission.

Carefully, Stella, Albert, and Sylvia made their way in the house.

They then made their way to the bedroom, carefully opening the door.

The ghost snored.

"He doesn't look so dangerous..." murmured Stella.

"Well, obviously, but I think we should take him to the Center anyway. It's better for him to be there than in this house haunting it." answered Albert.

Suddenly, Stella sneezed.

"I swear, nose allergies are the mortal enemy of spies everywhere..." thought Stella.

"Huh?" inquired the ghost.

He stretched his arms and woke up from his nap.

"Darn it! He's awake!" exclaimed Albert.

The ghost looked at them, and realized that they were trying to capture him.

He decided he needed to make a break for it.

"Good thing I brought my broomstick." noted Stella.

"And it's a good thing I brought my jetpack..." answered Albert.

"I have my rocket boots..." said Sylvia.

Together, the three of them began to chase after the ghost.

However, he proved himself to be quick on his feet.

"Nah nah!" exclaimed the ghost, blowing raspberries. This game of cat and mouse was surprisingly fun. Maybe the cats in this situation would fall victim to slapstick comedy.

And yet, it didn't seem to occur to him that he could try leaving the house in order to escape.

They noticed that there were several doors nearby. They decided to chase the ghost through them.

Every time they went through one of the doors, they ended up coming through another one.

"This is confusing..." answered Stella.

Sure enough, the ghost was using those doors as well.

They decided to continue chasing the ghost through them. But for some strange reason, Stella, Albert, and Sylvia ended up chasing each other as well.

At one point, the ghost ended up chasing Albert.

"Wait, aren't I the one chasing you?" asked Albert.

"Whoops!" exclaimed the ghost.

"Well, if you want to get caught so badly..." answered the scientist.

The scientist pulled out a vacuum-like device and used it to swallow the ghost.

"I got him!" exclaimed Albert.

"Thank goodness...all these doors were making me dizzy." answered Stella.

"Let us report back to the Center." stated Sylvia.

The three of them headed back to the Center, where MOM was waiting for them.

"Did you capture the ghost?" inquired MOM.

"Yes..." answered Albert. He was still sealed up inside the vacuum-like machine he had made for catching ghosts.

"Good...we'll be taking him to our ghost containment unit..." stated the lady. He wouldn't be bothering anyone anymore.

Curious, Stella decided to investigate the ghost containment unit to see how many ghosts they had caught. They had captured quite a few, it seemed.

"Dang...I guess Spooky here isn't going to be lonely..." remarked Stella.

"Probably not." nodded Albert.

"Well, now that you've captured the ghost, it's time for you to head back home for the time being. We'll let you know if there are any more signs of the paranormal..." said MOM.

"Funny, I was expecting to face something more dangerous." answered the witch.

"Those are for our more experienced agents...for now, you'll be sticking to what you have been given..." stated the woman in charge of the Center.

"If you say so." stated Stella. How many paranormal creatures were there in the world anyway?

She went back home and decided to relax in her room. It looked like her life was going to be way different from now on.

Or maybe not. She was still going to go to school...even if her teachers didn't like her too much.

 _Let me know if you want Martin Mystery and his friends to appear in the fanfic. I know I could have made Martin Mystery the main character like in all those other fanfics but I figure I would be more original than that._

 _Of course, I did name Stella Suspense in a similar fashion to Martin Mystery himself. It seemed appropriate considering this takes place in the Martin Mystery universe._

 _Or maybe you'll want Stella Suspense to go on more adventures for the time being. That would work too._


	2. Chapter 2: Visitor From Space

_In this chapter, Earth is going to receive a visitor from outer space. Spooky. No worries though. She's not planning to conquer the Earth or anything like that. This isn't like those sci-fi moves you've probably seen in theaters._

 _Unfortunately, there are aliens that want to kidnap her so that they can get some dough. She's kind of well-off._

 **Chapter 2: Visitor From Space**

Now that she had a job, it looked like Stella's financial problems were over. It was a relief really. Every now and then she needed a new broom or her wand in case one of them broke.

Still, she was a bit surprised that there was an entire organization dedicated to fighting against the paranormal. Were there really that many threats to Earth?

Now that she thought of it, the headmaster tried to keep their school from being discovered. It seemed that people were frightened of witches and would burn them at the stake if they got caught. She wasn't exactly looking forward to being barbecue.

Well, at least the Center were keeping the world safe. If they didn't keep the world safe, who would? Some comic book superhero? Those were just fantasies.

It had been a few days ever since she volunteered to work at the Center. She wondered who the next target was going to be.

Would it be a ghost? Or would it be something else?

For now, she decided to relax at home.

She petted Midnight, who had climbed up in her lap. He would appreciate it.

"Purr..." said the cat.

Suddenly, a raven flew in her room.

"Eh?" inquired Stella.

It was carrying a letter.

She decided to open it to see what was inside.

Apparently, it was time to report to the Center again.

She wondered what mission she was going to do this time.

She stepped through the portal and ended up at the Center.

Albert was there waiting for her.

"Since you're a new agent, we're going to need a strand of your DNA." said Albert.

Albert plucked some hair from Stella's head.

"Ow!" exclaimed Stella.

Albert then put it in a scanner.

"Scan Complete. Welcome to the Center, Stella Suspense." stated the computer.

"Now you won't have to worry about our security systems going off." said Albert.

"That's a relief." noted Stella. She wasn't looking forward to taking a laser to the face.

"Now, place your hand on the scanner." ordered the boy.

Stella nodded and did just that.

"Scanning, Stella Suspense. Clear!" exclaimed the computer.

Billy approached them on his hovercraft.

"Hey there! Would you like some soda?" inquired Billy.

"No thanks." answered Albert.

"Sure." nodded Stella.

Stella picked up her soda and started drinking it.

"That's some good soda." remarked Stella.

Stella and Albert entered MOM's office.

Currently, she was reading through some lab notes.

"Greetings. We've received a report of an UFO sighting. It crash landed into the Nevada Desert. You're in charge of investigation." stated MOM.

Suddenly, Stella spilled soda on MOM's lab notes.

MOM groaned.

"Whoops!" exclaimed Stella.

"Your mission is to check to see if there were any survivors. As you may be aware of, aliens are required to register with the Center if they wish to stay on Earth. We don't want people to panic and think that they're being invaded from outer space." said the leader of the Center.

"What if they're here to invade Earth? You just said that people would get worried about a space invasion if they saw aliens..." answered Albert. Were they right to be worried?

"If they're here to invade Earth, they'll be going straight to our prison. Either way, you need to bring the alien here to the Center." stated MOM.

"I always wondered what the inside of a spaceship was like..." questioned Stella.

Another portal appeared.

Sylvia joined them as well.

"I'll scan the spaceship for signs of life..." stated Sylvia.

"I'm so excited about finally getting to meet an alien!" exclaimed the witch.

"You already met an alien. Remember Billy?" inquired Albert.

"Oh, right...still, I wonder if there are any other aliens besides him. I was starting to think that outer space was dead space..." noted Stella.

"It's not. Trust me." answered MOM.

The three of them stepped outside to where the spaceship was. It looked rather messed up.

Sylvia scanned the spaceship for signs of life.

According to her, there was only one alien in there...and she was unconscious.

For some strange reason, she happened to resemble a human being.

"She looks like a human? That's odd. You think that it's some sort of disguise?" asked Stella. Perhaps she didn't want to be discovered.

Sylvia shook her head. It didn't seem like she was wearing a disguise of any kind.

"That's peculiar." remarked Albert. What planet was this alien from anyway? Before he joined the Center he thought there were less than a dozen planets throughout the galaxy. Now it seemed like there were dozens of them.

They decided to look inside the spaceship to investigate.

Eventually, they found the alien, who was unconscious on the floor. As Sylvia said, she did look like a human. However, there was a number of subtle differences.

For starters, though she appeared to be a teenage girl, she seemed about a head taller than an average human being. Her fingernails were also a light blue, and her tongue happened to be green. Also, she had blue hair, which was long and wavy. She was dressed in a spacesuit. According to Sylvia, she also had a higher heart beat than a human and her body temperature was slightly higher.

"Should we wake her up?" asked Sylvia. She would like to ask their alien friend a few questions. What exactly was her spaceship doing in the desert anyway?

"I don't think we need to." answered Albert.

At that very moment, the alien woke up.

"Ugh...my head..." said the alien, rubbing her forehead. Unfortunately for her, Earth had a much stronger gravitational pull than her home planet. She had learned that the hard way.

Well, at least she could still move despite the increased galaxy. Perhaps her race was strong like that.

Suddenly, she noticed them.

"Wha-who are you?" asked the visitor from outer space.

"We're from the Center. Since you're not from Earth you need to register there." said Albert.

"Wouldn't want people to think that you and your alien friends were going to abduct their cattle...I want milk!" exclaimed Stella.

"The Center? I've heard of them before...they protect the galaxy from all kinds of threats..." noted the alien. If it weren't for them, her planet probably would have been blown up a long time ago.

"Yes. Your name is?" inquired Sylvia.

The alien told them her name, but it was difficult for them to understand. It didn't even have vowels Her name was Sdnwpqtgls.

"So...what planet are you from?" questioned Albert.

"I'm from Mars." answered the alien.

"I can't prounce your name at all..." stated Stella.

"We'll just call you Eris, OK?" inquired the scientist.

"If you insist." nodded Eris. It seems that Earthlings could not understand the names of her people. Still, she actually liked that nickname so she decided that she would simply go along with it.

Albert opened a portal.

"You're giving me a place to hide? Thank goodness..." said the alien.

"Why do you need a place to hide?" questioned Sylvia.

"I have...people that are looking for me." answered Eris.

"Wait, are you an alien fugitive?" inquired Stella. Had Eris been a naughty girl? If so, she hoped that there were a pair of handcuffs nearby.

"No no. They want to...ransom me. My father happens to be one of the richest aliens in the galaxy...no doubt some aliens would like to have access to his wallet..." stated the alien girl.

"That doesn't sound good..." nodded Albert. Perhaps it would be best if they stepped through the portal. Nobody could find them at the Center, right?

Together, the four of them stepped through the portal.

Billy was waiting for them.

"Hey there! Did you find the alien?" asked Billy.

Eris gasped in surprise.

"Huh? What's the matter?" questioned Albert.

"It's Ganthar! I thought he was just a myth!" exclaimed the female alien.

"Ganthar?" inquired Stella. Sounded like some space tyrant or something.

"How did she see through my disguise?" inquired Billy.

"I thought this was Billy..." questioned Sylvia.

"I...used to be a different person." answered the alien.

"Don't loot my planet! Please! I'll do anything!" exclaimed Eris.

"I won't! I don't do that stuff anymore! It's a thing in the past!" shouted Billy.

Eris sighed in relief. It looked like her planet was safe from being invaded. Now that she thought of it, why would a planet looter go after a planet if it was already barren to begin with?

"Billy used to be a planet looter? Well, I suppose the galaxy is full of treasures..." noted Stella.

"My conscience caught up to me..." answered Billy. No longer would he be that scary alien that haunted the nightmares of intergalactic children everywhere.

"Well, as long as you're not looting planets anymore..." stated Albert.

"Nope! I'm not pillaging a planet ever again!" exclaimed the green alien, shaking his head.

"Thank goodness...you're basically the Boogieman of the galaxy..." stated Eris.

"We caught the Boogieman a long time ago! Want to go see him?" inquired Billy.

"No, thanks." answered the female alien.

The five of them headed to MOM's office.

Currently, she was investigating a crop circle in Wisconsin on her computer.

"Hi there, MOM! We brought you the alien like you requested!" exclaimed Stella.

"But for some strange reason, she doesn't look like one...she looks more like a human. She claims that she's from Mars." stated Albert.

"I'm not too surprised. Earth and Mars are very similar planets." said MOM.

"Are you really from Mars then?" inquired Sylvia.

Eris nodded. She was surprised how similar Earthlings were to Martians as well. They seemed to be a smaller race than hers though.

"Based on what I've learned about them...Martians live underground in order to avoid its numerous dust storms." explained MOM.

Eris nodded again. Seeing the sky was an entirely new experience for her.

"I guess that's why the rovers we sent never found them..." answered Albert.

"Wait, if you're from Mars, why did you decide to leave?" inquired Stella.

"Well, I happen to be a princess amongst my people...because of that, I've been targeted for abduction." said Eris.

"What? That's terrible!" exclaimed Billy.

"I know...you'd be surprised what you can obtain if you kidnap a princess...because of that, my parents decided to send me to the closest planet in the solar system so that nobody could ever find me..." said Eris.

"Sounds like a plan." nodded Sylvia.

"That reminds me...not long after you arrived at Nevada, we received another report of an alien sighting at a farm in Wisconsin." stated MOM.

"Darn it! I think they're onto me!" exclaimed Eris.

"If that's the case, we're going to need someone to keep an eye on you. Preferably, one of our field agents. Fortunately, I happen to know just the person." answered MOM.

"Is she going to be wearing a body suit like me?" inquired Billy.

"No, those are expensive, and our our organization runs on a budget. Besides, I don't think that she'll need one. In case you haven't noticed, her race greatly resembles humans. She probably doesn't need to wear that astronaut suit anymore though." stated MOM.

Eris nodded and decided to take off her spacesuit.

As it turned out, she was wearing a dress that resembled the galaxy.

"Won't people notice the blue hair and the green tongue though?" asked Eris.

"You should be fine, just don't draw too much attention to yourself." answered MOM.

Eris nodded her head.

A portal appeared leading to Torrington Academy.

The female alien shrugged and went through it.

"As for you three, you'll be investigating the spaceship that landed in Wisconsin, much like you did with Eris's spaceship earlier. We suspect that these are the kidnappers that she mentioned so approach the spaceship with caution." warned MOM.

The three of them nodded.

Another portal appeared. This time they were headed towards Wisconsin.

Apparently, the spaceship was located at a farm.

The three of them stepped in.

 _Meanwhile..._

At the farm at Wisconsin, three aliens stepped out of the spaceship. The spaceship was fairly large and was black with green stripes.

One of them was short and had red skin and pointy ears. His name was Bantito. Though he was an alien, his face resembled that of a human's. He had small horns on his head as well. Basically he looked like an evil version of Billy. He was dressed in a small suit of body armor.

The second alien went by the name of Mugga. He was rather bulky. He had blue skin and resembled a lizard somewhat. He also had big, muscular arms which had warts on them. Like Bantito he was wearing a suit of body armor His name was Mugga and he was wearing brown pants.

The third one resembled a lady but had gray skin and white hair. She was wearing a purple dress. Her name was Snatcha. She was rather tall and thin. She carried a laser pistol.

"Alright, boys. If we manage to pull this off we'll be some of the richest aliens in the galaxy. I'm sure you're looking forward to the cash we can get off this little alien princess." said Snatcha.

Mugga and Bantito nodded. Cash signs appeared in their eyes. Why they transformed into cash registers for that brief moment they did not know.

"Just remember. We need to operate quietly, so don't draw too much attention to ourselves. If the Center finds out we're here on Earth for a kidnapping operation they're going to lock us up...and I don't think we're going to be earning a lot of valuables in prison." reminded the leader of the trio.

Bandito and Mugga.

Suddenly, Mugga noticed something.

"What that over there?" inquired Mugga.

"Moo!" exclaimed a nearby cow.

"Me wonder what happen if me tip it over." questioned the blue-skinned alien.

He tipped it over to do just that.

"Mooo!" exclaimed the cow, who collapsed on the ground.

"That fun! Me do it again!" shouted Mugga.

Mugga went to tip over another cow.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed the alien.

Bantito approached him.

"Didn't Snatcha tell you specifically not to draw attention to us?" inquired Bantito.

Sure enough, a farmer was approaching them.

"Dang nabbit! Don't tell me the aliens are abducting my cattle again!" exclaimed the farmer. Unfortunately, when he tried to report them to the police, they thought he was crazy.

Oh wait. They were just cowtipping. The farmer sighed in relief.

Even so, he found this to be annoying.

"Hey! You extraterrestials! Quit tipping over my cows!" exclaimed the farmer.

"Now look what you've done!" shouted Bantito.

The two of them ran back to Snatcha's spaceship.

"Any sign of the princess?" inquired Snatcha.

"No, but we found one of those humans!" exclaimed Bantito.

"Go back to the stars where you came from!" shouted the farmer.

Snatcha sighed. It looked like Wisconsin was a no go.

They were going to have to search elsewhere for the princess.

But where exactly on the planet could she be?

They were going to have to think of a plan.

Together, the trio left on their spaceship.

Fleeing the planet was a smart move...but she couldn't hide from them forever.

 _Well, it looks like I'll be splitting this in at least two parts this time. Here's hoping you're looking forward to the second part. Can you guess who Eris was sent to?_


	3. Chapter 3: Alien Among Us

In _this chapter, Eris is going to meet...you guessed it! Martin and his friends! Meanwhile Stella and her friends are going to investigate the farm where the aliens were spotted._

 _Elsewhere, the aliens are going to continue their mission to find Eris. Unfortunately, they happen to have a database giving them information about Center agents, so it looks like they won't be looking for a needle in a haystack._

 **Chapter 3: Alien Among Us**

Eris arrived at Torrington Academy. Sure enough, nobody seemed to notice she was a Martian rather than an Earthling, though they wondered why she had blue hair and a green tongue.

MOM had given Eris a cell phone-like device that she could use to contact the Center in case she needed anything or was being abducted.

"So, who am I being assigned to?" asked Eris. She was curious.

"His name is Martin Mystery. He's one of my best agents...though I prefer contacting him from his U Watch instead of letting him in my office." answered MOM.

"How come?" inquired the alien.

"Let's just say that Stella isn't the only one who has a habit of sabotaging my projects..." answered MOM.

MOM sent Eris a picture of the yellow-haired agent.

"I wonder why his hair rises like that..." questioned Eris. Well, he looked friendly enough.

Eris spotted him on a bench reading a comic book. Apparently, his name was Martin. Personally Eris thought he was rather cute.

She decided to go talk to him. Since he was going to keep her safe from the intergalactic criminals she figured she might as well get to know him.

"What are you doing?" asked Eris.

"I'm reading a comic. It looks like Earth is in big trouble..." stated Martin.

He was reading Attack Of The Space Invaders. Nothing like a good comic book to start the day with.

"Can I read?" inquired the alien.

"Sure." nodded the boy. He was just about finished reading it for the day anyway.

Eris began to read the comic.

She flipped through the pages.

However, the more that she read it, the more she felt offended.

"Really? Is that what humans think of us?" inquired Eris. Last time she checked, her race had no intention of conquering Earth. They were already satisfied with their planet.

"Huh?" asked Martin.

Suddenly, he received a message from the U-Watch.

"Hello?" inquired the boy.

It was from MOM.

"Greetings, Martin. Today you will be looking after an alien princess. Her name is Eris...well, technically that's not her real name but a field agent told us it would be much easier to pronounce. I know that you like girls, but since you're royalty you should behave yourself. There are extraterrestrials that wish to kidnap her. Your job is to make sure she remains safe." ordered MOM.

"Wait, you're a princess?" asked Martin.

Eris nodded. Of course, on Earth, she was basically the same as everyone else.

"Well then, I guess I know two princesses now. One figurative and one literal." remarked the teenage boy.

At that very moment, Diana approached them.

"Hey Martin. Did you pick up another girl?" inquired Diana. Knowing Martin it was probably someone that was out of his league.

For some strange reason, she was about the same size as Martin. Martin happened to be fairly tall for his age, so perhaps she was as well.

"This is Eris. Apparently, she's from another planet and is a princess too. Of course, sometimes I think you're from another planet." remarked Martin.

"Very funny, Martin. Anyways, welcome to Earth!" exclaimed Diana.

"I'm glad I'm receiving a warm welcome." noted Eris. At least some people on Earth didn't think aliens were nothing more than planet invaders.

"Did you register with the Center? They say that aliens have to register with the Center before they're considered to be welcome on Earth." explained the brunette.

"Yes. I didn't know that there were so many of my fellow extraterrestisls on one planet. I even met Ganthar himself, trrrifying as that was..." said Eris. Aliens everywhere dreaded the thought of Ganthar and his space raiders invading their planet and stripping it of their resources. They had lost count on how many alien species had been wiped out because of their actions.

"He's not a planet raider anymore. Don't worry about it." assured Martin.

"Thank goodness. I don't want to think about what would happen if my planet got raided. Then again there's not much water on the surface so I guess there wouldn't be much to steal." answered Eris.

"Do you want to go inside? You probably want to meet more humans." suggested Diana.

"Sure..." nodded the girl. The more humans she met, the merrier.

The four of them stepped into Torrington Academy. Diana quickly went to the principal's office and gave Eris a guest pass so she wouldn't be considered a trespasser. She had already registered at the Center so thereotically she shouldn't be.

Currently, classes weren't in session.

Shortly afterwards, they encountered Diana's friend Jenni.

"Hey Jenni!" exclaimed Diana.

"Hey, Diana." answered Jenni. "Whose your friend?"

"Her name is Eris." stated the brunette. Personally she wondered what it would be like if her friend Jenni was a Center agent. However, she didn't seem too fond of the paranormal like her stepbrother was. Some people simply weren't cut out for being Center agents.

"Pleased to meet you." said Eris.

"Nice to meet you too." spoke Jenni.

As usual, Martin decided to flirt with Jenni. How many pickup lines had he used? He had lost count of them all.

"Hey Jenni! You're hotter than the sun in the middle of July!" exclaimed Martin.

"And you're more of a geek than Bill Gates!" shouted Jenni.

Jenni slapped Martin in the face.

"Ow!" shouted Martin, rubbing his cheek.

Eris took offense to that.

"Hey! Don't treat him like that!" exclaimed Eris.

"But he does this to me all the time!" shouted Jenni. It was really annoying.

"I have people flirt me with all the time and I don't slap THEM in the face..." noted Eris. Seems being a princess on her home planet made her pretty popular with an emphasis on pretty.

"Fine...sorry, Martin." apologized Jenni. Maybe she WAS a bit hard on him.

"It's OK, I get slapped all the time..." said Martin.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Diana's BFF.

Afrer Eris made Jenni apologize for her harsh (though comedic) actions, the three of them encountered Java the Caveman.

He was currently cleaning up the floor with a mop and a bucket. The school had taken a liking to him, though they had no idea that he was from the Stone Age.

Since he liked his job, he was whistling.

"Hello." said Eris.

"Hello!" exclaimed Java.

"This is Java." stated Martin.

"Who Martin new friend?" asked Java.

"This is Eris. She's literally out of this world!" exclaimed Martin.

"Why is he talking like that?" inquired Eris. It didn't seem grammatically correct.

"Oh. That's because he's a caveman." answered Diana.

"A caveman?" inquired Eris. Did he live in a cave?

"He's a human from about 200000 years ago." explained the brunette.

"200000 years ago? Do humans live that long?" asked the alien. Her race only lived about 100 years at the most.

"Actually, they don't. He was the byproduct of a crazed scientist who wanted to make dinosaurs. To be honest, I wonder what he was planning to do from there." answered Diana.

"Do you have ancestors like that?" inquired Martin.

"Sort of." answered the alien.

Eris pulled out a picture of a Martian from 200000 years ago. For some strange reason, it looked like a fairy.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Martin.

"Now that I think of it, our evolution was more drastic than a human's." noted Eris. Seems that her race had outgrown her wings.

"New friend from outer space?" inquired Java. It seeems like Billy wasn't the only friendly space alien they had met, though unlike Billy she didn't seem to have a dark past.

"Yep." nodded the alien. Martians and humans happened to be planet neighbors.

Eris shook Java's hand.

"So...do you need a place to stay?" inquired Martin. It seems that she would have to remain on Earth until her crisis was resolved. Until then, she might as well make herself comfortable.

"I think so." nodded Eris. It would be a bad idea for her to go back to her spaceship since that would be the first place the kidnappers would look. Besides, it was wrecked. It would take some time before the people at the Center would be able to repair it.

"Let me think..." said the teenage boy.

"Maybe we could ask the school principal if you could have a dorm..." suggested Diana.

"Aren't those for students only?" inquired Martin.

"We'll see if we can get her enrolled." said Martin's stepsister. It didn't seem hard for Billy to get enrolled at her school.

However, when they went to see the principal, they found out that though Eris COULD enroll at the academy, all the dorms were currently full.

"Darn it! This is going to be harder than we thought..." noted Diana. They would have to think of a different solution.

"What should we do?" inquired Eris.

"I know! You can stay in my closet!" exclaimed Martin. He never seemed to use his closet for anything, so now seemed like a good time.

"Your closet? Are you sure about that?" inquired the alien.

"I don't think the school has rules about that..." answered the blonde.

"I'm surprised that you actually read the rules." stated Diana. Her stepbrother was such a troublemaker.

"I do. Just not often." said Martin.

"Well, if you think it's a good idea." spoke Eris.

Eris followed Martin towards his dorm room.

Unsurprisingly, it was rather messy. Martin didn't clean up after himself too much.

"Are you sure you should have all your comic books on the floor?" asked Eris.

"I don't know where to put them all..." answered Martin.

"There's an empty box right there..." pointed out the alien.

"Why didn't I notice that?" inquired the blonde.

Eris helped Martin put the comic books away.

"Thanks. Now my stepsister won't be calling me a slob...I don't see why she has to be a neat freak all the time. Can't she loosen up every once in a while?" inquired Martin.

Eris shrugged. She wasn't perfect at keeping her room clean either, though hers was at least cleaner than Martin's.

Martin pulled out a bed bag and a pillow.

"You want to try it out?" inquired Martin.

"Sure." nodded Eris.

Eris went into Martin's closet and tried out resting inside of it.

It seemed comfortable enough.

Eris snored.

 _Elsewhere_...

"You think he's home?" inquired Stella.

"Let's knock on the door and find out." answered Albert.

Judging from the crop circle, this was where the aliens had been.

Currently, the cattle had huddled together. It seemed that were all frightened from the invaders that hsd visited them last night.

Stella knocked on Farmer Bill's door.

"Hello?" inquired Stella.

Farmer Bill opened the door.

"Wha-oh thank goodness! You're not more of those pesky space aliens!" exclaimed the farmer. It looked like his cattle would be resting soundly tonight.

"Did you see them?" inquired Albert.

"Yes! They had a spaceship and everything! Also, they seemed to be looking for someone..." said Farmer Bill.

"They may be the kidnappers that Eris told us about..." noted Sylvia.

"If so, we need to find them before they find Eris." answered Albert.

"Where could they have gone though?" inquired Stella. Apparently, they had realized that the princess wasn't nearby and they had decided to leave.

"Do you know what the aliens looked like?" questioned Sylvia.

"Well, one of them looked like a lizard with blue skin and had big muscles, another one was short and had red skin as well as horns on his head along with a small beard, and another one had white hair and gray skin and looked just like a lady!" exclaimed Farmer Bill.

"I see..." nodded Albert.

Albert pulled out his U-Watch and put that information in the Legendex. Perhaps there were some aliens that matched that description.

He got a hit.

"Oh dear. It seems that we're up against some space criminals..." noted Albert.

"Space criminals?" inquired Stella.

"Mm-hmm. Their names are Bantito, Mugga, and Snatcha. They're wanted on eight planets." explained the male Center agent. For some strange reason, one of their crimes was double-parking their spaceship.

"Seems they've made names for themselves." answered the witch.

"Apparently, Snatcha is the leader of the trio. We'll have to tell MOM precisely whose after our alien princess." noted Albert.

"That can be arranged." said Sylvia.

Shortly afterwards, 1s and 0s appeared in Sylvia's eyes.

She opened her mouth and a projection of MOM appeared.

"Yes? Did you learn anything?" asked MOM.

"We think we know who are chasing after our princess friend...does the name Snatcha ring a bell?" inquired Stella.

"As a matter of fact, it does. Snatcha and her cohorts have been causing trouble throughout the galaxy for quite some time...it seems that recently they've jumped to extortion." answered MOM.

"I hope they haven't captured Eris yet..." said Albert. She seemed like a nice alien, unlike those aliens that he had seen in a horror movie last week.

Sylvia nodded in agreement.

"Not to worry. She's currently still on Earth. Still, it would be best if we find and capture these aliens as soon as possible." answered MOM. They could cause a lot of harm to the planet if they were left unchecked.

Albert nodded. No reason to let the aliens get away with their thefts.

He wondered where they could be now.

 _In outer space_...

Inside their spaceship, the space thieves were pondering their next course of action. Unfortunately for them, they still did not where Eris was.

The inside of their spaceship happened to be blue. It was also filled with various valuables that the trio had stolen over the years.p, as well as a map of the galaxy.

To make matters worse for the trio, they didn't have too much time. They needed to find the princess before the Center found them. They couldn't simply search the entire planet until they found her. The Center had probably already learned of their presence.

"If we were an alien space princess, where would we hide?" inquired Bantito.

"Dunno." answered Mugga.

"Wait a minute...something tells me that our princess friend might have gone to the Center...apparently she thinks that they can keep her safe." said Snatcha.

"What that mean?" inquired the blue lizard alien.

"It means we should find a Center agent and interrogate them..." spoke the leader of the Space Thieves.

"But who should we abduct?" inquired Bantito.

"Knowing MOM, she would most likely assign the princess to someone who was from Earth. Someone who was a field agent." remarked Snatcha.

"Like...who?" inquired the small red alien.

Snatcha decided to take a look through her computer to see which agents were currently on duty. She kept that around so that they would know who she and her accomplices should watch out for.

Normally, the Center was rather secretive, so it was hard to tell who was an agent or not. But she had found a way to hack into their database.

Eventually, she spotted someone who was from Earth.

His name was Martin Mystery.

"Let's see now...apparently, he's a student at Torrington Academy...he likes to read comic books involving space aliens...and he has a fascination with a paranormal...sounds like he might be our guy." answered Snatcha.

"I guess we better get looking for him." noted Bantito.

Mugga nodded.

The three of them let out an evil laugh.

 _It looks like Martin Mystery is in deep trouble. What's going to happen to him? And are the Space Thieves going to succeed in their evil plan?_

 _You'll find out in due time._


	4. Chapter 4: Abduction

_In this chapter, there's going to be an alien abduction! You can probably tell who the abductee is. We're also going to learn more about Eris. I think I'll include her in future chapters._

 _Of course, I'd like to read your reviews._

 **Chapter 4: Abduction**

Eris woke up from her nap, letting out a yawn.

"That was a good nap..." noted Eris. She could get used to sleeping in that closet. Of course, her room on the home planet was much more spacious, though she didn't think she needed so many luxuries.

She stretched out her arms.

She then decided to leave Martin's closet. Why not explore Earth a bit more? She might as well since she was on a different planet. It was bigger than hers was.

However, when she left the closet, she found that Martin was nowhere to be found. It seemed that he had left his room for the time being.

It would have been nice if Martin had told her where he was going. That would make finding him a whole lot easier.

"Huh? Where did Martin go?" inquired Eris. Wasn't he supposed to be keeping her safe? Hopefully the Center hadn't picked the wrong agent for the mission.

Still, at least it wasn't someone she was frightened of like Billy. Had he really changed his ways?

She wondered where Martin had gone.

Well, she might as well start looking.

She decided to look around the school. Chances are she could find Martin there.

"Hmm...where could he be?" inquired Eris. Was he hiding?

Surely he was around Torrington Academy somewhere. She was under the impression that he wouldn't go far. MOM would be disappointed with him if he ended up failing the mission.

Still, there was no sign of the space thieves, so that was good. It seemed that they were unaware of her location.

She began to search for Martin.

On the way there, she decided to eat at the cafeteria. Humans had rather interesting foods to eat. Fortunately, even though she was rather from another planet, none of it was poisonous to her.

"Martin, where are you?" inquired Eris.

She decided to ask Jenni.

"Have you seen him?" questioned the alien.

"He ran out of the school in a huff. Says that his English teacher was mad at him about something...did he forget to do his homework?" asked Jenni.

"Thanks." answered Eris.

Eris stepped outside to search for Martin.

She found him on the roof. What exactly he was doing up there, she wasn't quite sure.

"There you are!" exclaimed Eris.

Martin jumped in surprise.

He then looked down.

"Whoa! I thought you were my teacher!" shouted the blonde. Fortunately, she was not.

"Hello?" inquired the alien.

"Hey..." said Martin.

"What are you doing up there?" asked the alien.

"My English teacher's looking for me...says that I'm in big trouble. I guess I shouldn't have looked at Diana's test answers in class..." said Martin. If she didn't want him copying off of Diana, why did she have them sit together? Was it because they were stepsiblings?

Suddenly. Eris began to fly.

"Huh?" inquired the teenage boy. How exactly was Eris defying gravity?

Eris proceeded to sit next to him.

"I have to admit, there's a nice view from up here..." noted Eris. She could see the statue of their school founder.

"Wait...you can fly?" inquired Martin.

"Is that something that humans can't do?" inquired the Martian. She was still learning about her planetary neighbors.

"We can...if we use a plane." answered the blonde.

At that very moment, Martin's English teacher spotted him.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Martin.

"There you are! You have detention, mister!" shouted Martin's English teacher, Miss Capulet. Her hands were on her ribs.

"I guess that serves me right for cheating..." stated Martin. How exactly did she find out that he was cheating on a test, anyway? Were there cameras in the classroom?

Martin made his way back to the entrance of the school and went to talk things over with his teacher.

"I wonder how Diana and Java are doing..." questioned Eris.

She decided to go visit Diana and Java.

Currently, they were in the library. Java was putting some books on a shelf. He liked being helpful towards the school. Of course, it had taken some time for him to learn where all the books went. They were in alphabetical order.

"All done!" exclaimed Java.

He then picked up a mop and a bucket and went to work cleaning the floor, whistling as he did so. He really loved his job.

Diana spotted Eris.

"Hey, Eris." said Diana.

"Hey, Diana. Martin got detention..." answered Eris. Seems that Martin was a bit of a troublemaker.

"I had a feeling he was looking at my answers...can't he just read his English book like everyone else? I don't think it was even a hard test..." remarked Diana.

Eris wondered that herself.

Suddenly, the bookcase began to fall...and it was heading straight towards Diana.

"Oh no!" shouted Java.

"Aah!" exclaimed the brunette.

Eris quickly pushed against the bookcase so Diana didn't get crushed.

She then returned it to its normal position.

"Wow! You're really strong!" exclaimed Diana. For a princess that was innocent-looking as she was, Eris was quite strong.

"Thanks." answered Eris. It was a good thing that Diana wasn't hurt. She was Martin's stepsister after all, though Eris was under the impression that they usually didn't get along. Sometimes stepsiblings could be really different.

Of course, she was an only child so she didn't know from experience.

Diana then noticed that several books had fallen from the shelves.

"Darn. I guess Java's going to have to put those books back on the shelves a-" stated Diana.

Before Diana had finished that sentence, Eris had put the books back on their shelves.

"I'm done!" exclaimed Eris.

"You're really fast too! Have you considered working here?" asked the teenage human. She was sure that the librarian would appreciate the help.

"I'm more interesting on learning more about Earth, though I like to help whenever I can." answered Eris. Still, her father probably wanted her to return to Mars once he was sure that she was safe.

Java was still mopping the floor, humming to himself.

"Let me know if you need anything." said Diana.

Eris nodded. Apparently, she was much stronger and faster than a normal human being.

Hopefully that would keep her safe in case some crazy human scientist wanted to experiment on her.

 _A short while later..._

Martin and Diana walked away from school. Martin was unhappy about his situation.

"I can't believe Miss Capulet gave me a detention..." said Martin. So much for hanging out with his friends at the mall.

"Hey, that wouldn't have happened to you if you didn't choose to cheat." stated Diana.

"I didn't study! What else was I supposed to do?" asked the blonde. He didn't want to get a bad grade. His father wouldn't be happy with him if he didn't do well at school.

"Cheaters never prosper." spoke Diana.

Martin rolled his eyes. How typical for his sister to say something like that.

Little did he know that at that very moment, the two were being monitored.

"Is this our target?" inquired Bantito. He certainly looked like the boy whose profile they had discovered. Of course, there was another boy working at the Center who happened to look like him, so hopefully they hadn't selected the wrong human.

"Yes. That's him. Activate the tractor beam." answered Snatcha.

"Got it, boss!" exclaimed Mugga, pressing a button.

Suddenly, a green light appeared, surrounding Martin.

"Martin, why are you glowing?" asked Diana.

"Huh?" inquired Martin.

Shortly afterwards, Martin began to float away.

"Aah!" screamed Martin.

Diana gasped. What was pulling Martin into the sky?

She looked up, and noticed a black spaceship.

Diana screamed.

"Diana...help! I'll never cheat on an English test again if you do!" exclaimed Martin.

Diana attempted to grab onto Martin's arm, but he continued to head towards the spaceship. Diana had to let go to make sure she didn't end up being abducted too.

"Diana!" shouted Martin.

"Martin!" exclaimed Diana.

Eventually, the spaceship pulled Martin inside, and it flew away.

Still shocked at what she had seen, Diana realized what she had to do.

"I must tell MOM immediately!" exclaimed Diana.

In the process, Martin had left his U-Watch behind.

"Well, that's rather convenient for me, isn't it?" inquired the teenage girl. Sometimes she wondered why Martin had been given the U-Watch instead of her. Martin had a habit of sabotaging MOM's projects.

She used the U-Watch to contact MOM.

"Hello?" inquired Diana.

"Yes, Diana? I'm currently investigating an unauthorized entry into our database..." answered MOM. Someone must have been trying to learn about all their secrets.

"It's Martin! He's been abducted by aliens!" exclaimed Martin's stepsister.

"He has? This isn't good. Although, I'm curious as to why Martin has been abducted instead of our alien princess." said MOM. Were the aliens planning to experiment on him?

"We have to rescue him as soon as possible! Who else am I going to squabble with?" asked Diana.

"We'll work on locating that spaceship as soon as we can. For now, make sure that Eris is safe. If those are the same aliens that are searching for the princess, chances are she could be next." informed MOM.

Diana sighed in relief. Hopefully Martin would get rescued soon. As much as they squabbled, she simply couldn't imagine life without him.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Albert, I have a mission for you. We need you to find the black spaceship that abducted Martin Mystery, one of our agents." said MOM.

Albert nodded.

"Stella, can you help? I'll bring Sylvia..." nodded Stella.

Stella nodded.

Albert quickly summoned Sylvia.

Together, they went to where Martin was abducted.

However, all they found were green marks on the sidewalk.

"Darn...I wonder why we can't find the spaceship..." said Albert.

"Maybe it has a cloaking device so it won't be discovered by humans...we have something similar at my school." stated Stella.

"That's a good idea. But how do we decloak the spaceship?" inquired the teenage boy. He hadn't encountered a UFO before so he wasn't quite sure.

Sylvia had an idea.

"Perhaps I can use my heat vision..." said Sylvia.

"That's a good idea!" exclaimed Albert. Perhaps finding the spaceship wouldn't be as difficult as they thought.

Sylvia nodded and scanned the sky with the heat vision.

Sure enough, she found the spaceship.

"Good job, Sylvia!" exclaimed Albert.

"I guess we should tell the Center now..." said Stella. Personally she thought it would be cool to fly around in a spaceship. Of course, she would have to ask Billy for permission if she wanted to use his. She would also have to be careful not to be spotted by humans. Otherwise they would probably shoot it down or something.

 _On the spaceship..._

Martin was strapped to an operating table, wondering what was going on.

Two of the aliens approached him.

"Um, is there a particular reason you abducted me?" inquired Martin. Were they offended by his comic books like Eris was? He could try reading a comic that was more respectful towards extraterrestrials.

"Our boss wants a word with you." answered Bantito.

At that very moment, Snatcha approached him.

"Whoa! Someone's looking fine today!" exclaimed Martin.

Snatcha blushed.

She then pulled out a picture of Eris.

"You probably know who we're looking for..." said Snatcha.

"Eris?" inquired Martin.

"Is that what you call her? I have a hard time pronouncing her name myself...Martians and their tongues..." questioned the leader of the space thieves.

Martin nodded.

"We would really like to know where she is...we know that she's somewhere on this planet...but we decided that we needed a Center agent's help in order to look for her..." stated Snatcha.

"I can't tell you that! You'll abduct her and then hold her for ransom!" exclaimed Martin.

"Aww...don't tell me that you would let a pretty girl down..." answered the white-haired lady.

"Uh-oh..." thought the blonde. It looked like Snatcha was taking advantage of his liking for pretty girls.

"I'm not letting a pretty lady down! Who do you think I'm guarding?" asked Martin.

Snatcha began to cry.

Martin was tempted to tell Snatcha where Eris was, but he stood his ground.

"I'm still not telling." answered Martin.

"You're no fun..." said the leader of the space thieves.

"Must...resist...urge...to...talk..." thought the teenage boy. Snatcha wasn't making this easy.

"Oh wait. I just remembered! I don't need to interrogate you! I have a brain extraction machine!" exclaimed Snatcha.

"A brain extraction machine?" inquired Martin.

Snatcha picked up the brain extraction machine (which resembled a helmet) and placed it on top of Martin's head.

"Let's have a look at your memories today, shall we?" questioned Snatcha.

Martin gulped.

Snatcha placed the brain extraction machine on his head.

She then began to extract his memories from today.

"Ugh...my head..." murmured Martin.

Eventually, the process was complete.

"Ah-ha! It seems that the alien is at Torrington Academy...which isn't far from here according to our Galaxy Positioning System...GPS for short." said Snatcha.

"Uh-oh..." thought Martin.

"Should we dispose of the human now?" asked Bantito.

"Not yet...I feel like we could learn information about the Center from him. It's good to get to know your enemies..." remarked Snatcha.

"I think she likes me!" thought Martin to himself.

 _Meanwhile..._

Diana approached Eris.

Eris noted that she had a frightened expression.

"What's the matter?" asked Eris.

"Martin got abducted by aliens!" exclaimed Diana.

"What? But why him instead of me?" inquired Eris.

"I'm not sure..." answered Diana.

Suddenly, Diana received another message from MOM.

"I'm afraid we have some more bad news. The black spaceship you mentioned is heading towards Torrington Academy. Thanks to the efforts of some of our agents, we've managed to determine the location of the spacecraft." said MOM.

"What?!" exclaimed Diana.

"It seems that they've somehow managed to make Martin tell them where the alien princess was. No doubt they'll be searching for her shortly." stated the woman.

Diana now understood why the aliens wanted to abduct Martin.

"What about Martin?" inquired the brunette.

"We'll have to find a way to rescue him from that spaceship. For now, we need to keep the alien princess safe. Java can help you with that." spoke MOM.

Diana nodded. Wouldn't want Eris to get abducted.

Quickly, she went to fetch Java to make sure Eris would be safe.

Of course, given the fact that Eris had impressive physical strength and agility, she wondered if she could fend for herself.

Well, she wasn't going to take any chances. The more help they had, the better.

She just hoped that Martin was alright.

 _In the next chapter, the aliens are going after Eris. Can Diana and Java keep her safe? And can they possibly defeat the aliens?_


	5. Chapter 5: Thieves' Downfall

_In this chapter, we're going to be ending this arc so that we can move on to different ones. Hence the title. It's time for justice to be served...as usual. I hope that you've been enjoying this fanfic so far._

 **Chapter 5: Thieves' Downfall**

The day started off normal for the students at Torrington Academy. However, that would change soon. Seems that the school couldn't go for too long without encountering the paranormal.

Of course, since the Center kept erasing their memories, they had no idea of the paranormal happenings occurring at the academy. Well, except for Martin, Diana, and Java.

"Where Martin?" inquired Java. He hadn't seen him today.

"I'm afraid he got kidnapped..." answered Diana.

"No! Is Martin OK?" asked the caveman.

"I'm not sure yet. I will admit that I feel kind of lonely with him gone...even if all we ever seem to do is squabble..." noted Diana.

 _"Martin! When are you ever going to clean your room?" inquired Diana._

 _As usual, Martin's room was a mess. Apparently he had never heard of cleaning up after himself._

 _"Who do you think you are? My stepmother?" asked Martin._

 _"I think I'm acting more like your father, actually." noted the teenage girl._

 _A few days later, Diana caught Martin playing with his food in the cafeteria. He was splashing ketchup all over the table._

 _"Hahahaha!" laughed Martin._

 _Jenni rolled her eyes. And Martin wondered why she didn't want to go on a date with him. She understood why his own stepsister found him to be annoying._

 _"You really like to play with your food before eating it, don't you?" inquired Diana._

 _"Hey! I'm not exactly hungry right now..." answered Martin._

 _"You're wasting ketchup!" exclaimed Diana._

 _And the day after that, Diana caught Martin putting a whoopee cushion on his teacher's seat. Why do you ask? Because he gave him a D last week._

 _Martin snickered to himself._

 _"This is going to be priceless!" exclaimed Martin._

 _"You know, even though it is called a "whoopee cushion", I don't think the teacher is going to be celebrating if his students laugh in his face." stated Diana._

 _"It's going to be hilarious! Don't boss me around!" exclaimed Martin._

"Of course, after that, Martin ended up getting detention. He can't say I didn't warn him...like all those other times." noted Diana. Diana wondered what would happen if she wasn't around to stop Martin from doing such foolish things.

"Java miss Martin already..." answered Java. If it weren't for him he would probably still be in that cell in that Center. At least someone appreciated him for who he was.

"I know...who else am I going to squabble with? Jenni and I never seem to squabble ever...we seem to agree on everything." answered the teenage girl. It was kind of creepy.

"What we do?" inquired the caveman.

"For now, I suggest that we act like nothing happened. If the teachers ask, we say that Martin isn't feeling well and will be in his room for the rest of the day." stated Diana. Of course, if they told people that Martin had been abducted by aliens, it would be doubtful that they would believe them. They would think that they were making up a crazy story...much like Martin and his crazy theories.

"Good idea." nodded Java. Hopefully things would straighten themselves out.

Speaking of Martin's room, she decided to check on Eris.

Eris was currently crying. She was just bonding with him too. Now he was in the hands of the space thieves.

"I'm sure it will be OK." said the teenage girl, putting her hand on Eris's shoulder.

"I hope..." answered Eris.

"I'll leave you be for now. Besides, I don't think Martin wants me in his room any more than I want him in mine." noted Diana.

Diana decided to leave and head to class.

Unbeknownst to her, Bantito and Mugga were fast approaching.

"So, this is where our alien princess is..." said Bantito.

"Me looking forward to richness!" exclaimed Mugga.

"So am I..." answered the small alien.

Bantito pulled out a laser pistol.

Mugga then busted down the door.

"Alright, freeze!" exclaimed Bantito.

The students gasped in shock.

"We're looking for an alien princess! Have you seen her? Speak up if you do! We don't have all day!" inquired the small alien.

The students shook their heads.

Bantito sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Well, we're going to keep looking around until we get some answers! Until then, you better not go anywhere!" shouted Bantito.

The students nodded. It looked like they didn't have much of a choice.

Who would have thought that aliens would end up invading their school? And which of them was an alien? Was it one of their teachers? Mr. Normal had been acting weird lately.

However, one of them sounded an alarm. Seems that they panicked upon seeing the aliens.

"Darn it!" exclaimed Bantito. Well, what was the worst that the Earthlings can do? It's not like they had the technology to stop them...other than the Center that is.

In the classroom, Mr. Washington was currently instructing his students.

"Alright class, please turn to page 57 of your tex-"

The alarm went off, and Diana and Java wondered what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Diana.

She then remembered that MOM had said that the spaceship was heading to Torrington Academy. Apparently, they had decided to search for the princess on foot.

MOM contacted Diana on Martin's U-Watch.

"I'm afraid we have bad news. The space thieves have broken into our school and are looking for the alien princess. If they keep searching the school, it's only a matter of time before they find her." warned MOM.

"If that's the case, we have to stop them!" exclaimed Diana.

"I'll leave that task for you two." answered the lady in charge of the Center.

Diana nodded.

Together, the two of them went to stop the aliens.

Java found the aliens first.

"Princess, where are you?" inquired Bantito.

"Java to rescue!" exclaimed Java.

"Huh?" asked Mugga.

Bantito turned around and noticed the caveman approaching them.

"What the heck? Oh great, it seems one of those Earthlings has gotten the bright idea to try to stop us. Admirable yet futile. Mugga, you take care of him. I'll keep searching for our little princess..." instructed the small alien.

"You got it!" shouted the blue alien. That school janitor was no match for him...or so he thought.

Immediately, Java found himself face to face with Mugga, who for some strange reason was very similar to him.

"Java stop you from kidnapping princess!" exclaimed Java.

"Me pulverize you!" shouted Mugga.

Together, the two of them got into a fight, trying to wrestle each other to the ground. Mugga was surprised how strong the school janitor turned out to be. Since when did humans have that kind of strength?

Both of them began to sweat.

"Java save day!" exclaimed Java.

"Me crush you!" shouted Mugga.

Java pushed Mugga back, causing him to crash into the janitor's closet.

"What this?" asked Mugga.

"That's Java's mop! You no touch it!" exclaimed Java.

Mugga shrugged and tossed the mop aside.

The two of them then resumed their fight.

Mugga shoved Java into a locker.

It left behind a big dent.

"Whoa! Hope school salary fix this!" exclaimed Java. Then again, their school WAS on a budget.

Java eventually managed to overpower the blue alien, and knocked him out cold.

"Yeah! Java did it!" exclaimed Java.

Java flexed his muscles. He knew that he could beat that alien.

However, he was shot by Bantito with his laser pistol shortly afterwards, who had gone to check on his comrade.

Java collapsed on the ground.

"Ow!" exclaimed Java.

"Huh. He tried so hard..." remarked Bantito.

Suddenly, Diana hit Bantito on the head with a chair.

"Aargh!" exclaimed the small alien.

Bantito fell unconscious on the floor.

"Huh. You passed out so fast..." answered Bantito.

Diana helped Java back to his feet.

"You OK, Java?" inquired Diana.

"Yeah. Java fine. Slightly burnt though." answered Java.

"That's a relief." noted the teenage girl.

Diana reported to MOM.

"We got the aliens!" exclaimed Diana.

"Good job. However, there's still one left. She just so happens to be the leader of the trio. She's still on the spaceship." said MOM.

"If she's on the spaceship, how can we reach her?" inquired Diana. It was all the way up in the sky.

At that very moment, Eris approached them.

"What on Mars just happened?" inquired Eris.

"The aliens broke into our school and tried to capture you...seems that they made Martin tell them where you were..." spoke Diana.

"We knock out both of them!" exclaimed Java.

Diana used the U-Watch to trap the two of them in a net.

"That should keep them busy until the Center shows up." noted Diana.

"How we reach spaceship? It up in the sky!" exclaimed Java. Unfortunately for Java, he did not happen to be a bird...although he did hunt birds occasionally back when he was still in the prehistoric time period.

"I think I might be able to handle that..." answered Eris.

"You can?" asked the teenage girl.

"Martians have the ability to fly..." stated the alien princess.

"You sure you can handle their leader by yourself?" inquired Diana.

"If it means rescuing Martin, then yes!" exclaimed Eris.

"OK then. Be careful." warned the teenage girl.

Eris nodded and began to head towards the spaceship.

Meanwhile, Snatcha was frustrated with her subordinates' failure. It seemed that a couple of Earthlings had beaten them up. Now the Center would most likely capture them.

"You've got to be kidding me! Now I've got to capture the princess all by myself. Well, at least I know how to flush her out..." answered Snatcha.

Snatcha pressed a button and a giant laser gun came out of the spaceship.

She then aimed it at the school.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me, princess!" exclaimed Snatcha.

Of course, there was the possibility that she might hit her comrades...but she was sure that they would be fine. They had been through worse, like the time that the Center had sent that giant robot after them.

"You're going to attack my school? Well, at least I won't have to do my homework..." noted Martin.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed Eris.

Snatcha looked around, and gasped in surprise. Seems that she didn't need to fire at the school after all. The princess was already on her spaceship.

"Princess? Did you decide to surrender? I guess you got tired of this game of cat and mouse..." said the leader of the Space Thieves.

"Give Martin back!" exclaimed Eris.

"Give him back? I was planning to use the brain extraction machine on him a bit more...see what else I could learn about the Center. Of course, there's the possibility that he'll suffer brain damage...but he doesn't seem too bright anyway given the shenanigans he gets into. Why exactly is he part of the Center anyway?" asked Snatcha.

Eris growled and tightened her fists.

"Not going down without a fight? Works for me." answered Snatcha.

Suddenly, her fingernails transformed into claws.

"You're taking this catfight thing a bit literally..." noted Martin.

"Whatever!" exclaimed Snatcha.

Immediately, Snatcha and Eris got into a fight. Martin was surprised how fast and strong Eris was.

"Two girls are fighting over me? I thought I'd never live to see the day..." remarked Martin. And Diana said that no girl would ever want him. Well, who was laughing now?

The two of them fought vigorously.

"For a princess you really pack a punch..." noted Snatcha.

"I'm more than just a pretty face!" exclaimed Eris.

"Fair enough. You'd be surprised how many people are fooled by my good looks." remarked the teenage lady. It was how she had managed to pull off many of her thefts. Of course, her comrades had helped too.

Martin noted that asking Snatcha on a date wouldn't be such a good idea...even if he did love aliens.

Snatcha clawed Eris on the face.

She rubbed it instinctively.

"You OK, Eris?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, I think so..." noted Eris.

Snatcha lunged towards the alien princess.

However, Eris was quick and she pushed Snatcha into the control panel.

All of a sudden, the spaceship began to lose altitude.

"Now you've done it! We're going to crash!" exclaimed Snatcha.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I survived that spaceship crash landing onto Earth..." answered Eris. She was somewhat durable.

"You little..." murmured the leader of the Space Thieves.

Eris quickly grabbed Martin and flew out of the spaceship.

"I really should have installed escape pods on the ship..." stated Snatcha.

"Thanks for saving me...although, I must be a pretty crummy bodyguard if the person I was supposed to protect ended up rescuing me instead..." noted Martin.

"Don't worry about it. Personally, I appreciate what you're doing for your home planet...maybe you could help out mine someday..." answered Eris.

"But I can't breathe on Mars!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Eh, the Center will probably think of something." stated the alien princess.

Eris and Martin quickly left the spaceship...right before it crashed.

Fortunately for Snatcha, she was still alive, though she was still somewhat messed up.

"Ugh..." murmured Snatcha.

Unfortunately for Snatcha, she was quickly surrounded by Center agents. She had no choice but to put her hands up in the air.

"Oh c'mon! Just when my day couldn't get any worse!" exclaimed Snatcha.

"You're under arrest!" shouted Billy.

"Wait, Ganthar's working with the Center? What is this galaxy coming to?" inquired the lady.

Billy wondered how aliens kept seeing through his little green man disguise. Had he really been that infamous?

 _A short while later..._

"Good work, all of you...though I was surprised that Eris herself entered the fray. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now. All three of the Space Thieves have been sent to our prison." stated MOM.

MOM contacted Stella, Albert, and Sylvia.

"Yes?" asked Albert.

"We need you to erase the memories of everyone at this school...except for Martin, Diana, Java, and Eris of course. There's been an alien attack on their school recently...we've gotten things straightened out but we're sure that they're traumatized." ordered MOM.

Stella, Albert, and Sylvia nodded.

They appeared a short while later in one of the many Center portals.

Albert pulled out a memory erasing device.

"You think we can erase the memories of everyone at this school?" inquired Stella.

"We can if we work together." answered Albert.

Sylvia nodded.

Together, the three of them began to erase the memories of the students that had witnessed the alien attack.

A short while later, they were done.

"Alright, we're done!" exclaimed Stella.

"Good work. As for you Eris, your spaceship is currently undergoing repairs. When we're finished, you will be free to return to Mars." stated MOM.

"You wouldn't happen to be accepting new recruits to the Center, would you?" asked the princess.

"Excuse me?" inquired the lady.

"I figure that the Center could use a helping hand..." stated Eris.

"Well, we probably wouldn't have captured the leader of the Space Thieves without you...so sure. Just don't spill our secrets or we'll have to erase your memories." said MOM.

"Wasn't Martin going to spill your secrets?" inquired the space alien.

"Technically yes, but that wasn't his fault. We've confiscated the aliens' spaceship and by extension their brain extracting machine. You're welcome to stay on Earth, but I suggest you don't reveal that you're an alien." stated MOM.

Eris nodded. She wanted to learn more about Earth.

"The rest of you can go back to resuming your normal lives. We'll see if you can get you all another mission." said the lady.

The six of them nodded.

It had been a long day for Martin, Diana, and Java.

But at least they had managed to make a new friend out of it...a friend that was literally out of this world.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, Albert is going to meet a friend of his father by the name of Victor Mutagen...but he has secrets to hide._


	6. Chapter 6: The Center Agent

_In this chapter, we're going to be introduced to Albert's dad. He happens to work at the Center like his son. We're also going to be introduced to a colleague of his. I believe I already mentioned his name._

 _And we're going to be introduced to yet another character. Her name is Kate. Like Albert, she's an only chi.d._

 **Chapter 6: The Center Agent**

Albert was in his room, when suddenly his father began to knock on his door.

"Hello?" asked Albert.

Albert opened the door for his father. It's the polite thing to do.

His name was Leonardo Benton. He resembled his son somewhat, but he happened to have a mustache.

"Good morning son!" exclaimed Dad.

"Good morning, Dad!" answered back Albert.

Leonardo had a smile on his face.

"Today we're going to be visiting a friend of mine." answered Leonardo.

"Who is that?" inquired Albert.

"His name is Victor Mutagen." explained Albert's father.

"Victor Mutagen..." said Leonardo's son. Hadn't he heard his name before?

"He's one of the best Center agents out there! He's caught many monsters!" exclaimed Leonardo. About as many as he had caught, to be precise. What a coincidence.

"That's really impressive...I've only caught one and he wasn't exactly a fighter..." noted Albert. He preferred running away than fighting. Apparently, that was the reason why he was assigned that monster on account on him being a rookie.

"You'll catch more eventually." answered the man. When he first started out, he was only allowed to catch harmless monsters that wouldn't swallow him whole. Nowadays, he was after monsters that threatened to destroy entire cities. It was hard to erase the memories of everyone that had witnessed the monster when that happened.

Albert nodded. That was something that he looked forward to. Maybe he could get Victor Mutagen's autograph.

At that very moment, Sylvia approached them.

"If you want you can bring your robot girl with you...why did you build her again?" inquired Leonardo.

"I'm kind of a lonely guy...of course, there's you, but you tend to go on missions for the Center." noted Albert. At least his mother was usually there.

"I see..." nodded Albert's dad. He would love to spend more time with his son, but when there were monsters on the loose, he couldn't let just stand by and let them wreak havoc.

His wife had said the same thing about him, actually. However, he was willing to take the day off for her when needed, so she didn't complain too much.

"Should we bring Stella as well?" inquired Sylvia.

"I don't know, she seems to break everything she touches judging from how she interacts whenever she's in M.O.M's office..." stated Albert.

"She'd probably get along with his daughter though. Her name is Kate." said Leonardo.

"So, Victor Mutagen is married?" inquired Albert.

"Well, he was. He said his wife left him three years ago...incidentally, that was around the time that he caught his most famous monster, the dreaded Arachnia." stated the man.

"Arachnia? I hear that she's the stuff of nightmares...she laid so many spider eggs that it was difficult to contain them all..." answered Albert.

"Yes...luckily, Victor Mutagen took care of her." said Leonardo. He had managed to save the day.

"So...where does Victor live?" inquired Albert. He would like to meet him in the flesh.

"He lives in Ethyl Town." explained the adult.

"Ethyl Town? I heard that it's been a sight of many unexplained disappearances over the years..." stated the teenage boy. He had read about it in a newspaper. He wondered what was happening in that town.

"We won't be visiting him for too long. Besides, if there's a monster invading Ethyl Town, you know that you can count on him." answered Leonardo.

"If you say so." nodded Albert.

Albert decided to send Stella a message. For some strange reason, she received messages using owls. Personally he would rather use pigeons but apparently that was just how the world of magic worked.

She poofed in a short while later.

"You can teleport?" asked Albert.

"Well, I can if I'm focused...though I'm not usually focused..." noted Stella.

"I see..." nodded the boy. Personally he would just use the portals at the Center. They were rather convenient. A lot of Center agents used them.

"So...we're visiting a friend of your father?" inquired the witch.

"My dad figured it would be fun...he happens to have a daughter." answered Albert. She wasn't his age though.

"OK!" exclaimed Stella.

Leonardo opened up a portal which led to Ethyl Town. Like MOM, he was capable of opening up portals.

The four of them stepped through it.

He then knocked on Victor's door.

"Hello?" asked Leonardo.

Victor answered the door.

"Leonardo! Good to see you again!" exclaimed Victor. Victor had black hair and had a beard, and he wore glasses like Leonardo. He had green eyes.

Victor shook Leonardo's hand.

"So...you're Leonardo's son? Maybe I should introduce you to my daughter Kate..." said Victor.

"Hello!" exclaimed Kate. It looked like she was excited that someone had come to visit her and her dad.

Kate was rather adorable, to say the very least. She had brown hair and was wearing a yellow dress. Also, she had big eyes.

She also happened to have a dog. His name was Spot. Naturally, he was a Dalmatian.

As soon as Spot saw Albert, he began to bark.

"Hi..." said Albert.

It seemed that Kate was an only child, just as Albert was. Though in her case, she had a dog to keep her company.

Spot licked Albert in the face. Luckily, he was a friendly dog, even if Albert was a stranger to him.

"So...how's working at the Center? I'm kind of...new." said Stella.

"Pretty good...unfortunately, my wife thought I spent too much time at my job..." answered Victor.

"I miss Mom..." remarked Kate.

"Ruff!" exclaimed Spot.

"I'm sure you'll see her again someday." answered Stella.

"Still, my dad's working to keep the world safe, so that's good!" exclaimed Kate.

"I bet it is." agreed Albert.

Sylvia nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I'll become a Center agent when I grow up!" shouted the girl. She would love to follow in her dad's footsteps. Although, her father would probably worry about her safety.

"Gotta admire your enthusiasm." noted Stella.

Curious, she noticed that there was a locked door nearby.

She decided to ask Victor Mutagen about it.

"What's with the locked door?" inquired the teenage girl.

"Oh, that's where I keep my Center equipment. You know, for catching monsters and the like. No reason for you to go down there." said Victor.

"OK then?" questioned Stella.

Curious, she noticed a picture of him along with his wife and his daughter.

"What happened to your wife?" asked the witch.

"She left me...she said that I spent too much time on my work and not enough time at home..." answered Victor Mutagen.

"How sad..." answered Stella.

Considering how MOM reacted when Stella broke her stuff, perhaps it would be best if she didn't go down there.

Suddenly, Victor received a message from his U-Watch.

It looked like it was time for him to go another mission.

"Well, duty calls." said Victor.

He opened up a portal and went to the Himalayas. It seemed that there was an abominable snowman on the loose.

Kate sighed.

"What's the matter?" inquired Albert.

"It's kind of lonely with my dad gone...he tends to leave the house a lot." noted Kate.

"I see..." nodded the boy. His dad tended to leave the house a lot as well.

"At least I have Spot to keep me company." answered the girl.

"Ruff!" exclaimed Spot.

"Yeah, that's nice. So what do you want to do?" inquired Albert.

"Hmm..." thought Kate.

Kate began to think.

Eventually, she came up with an idea.

"We can play hide and seek!" exclaimed the girl.

"Sure." nodded Albert. That sounded like fun.

Kate immediately went to hide.

It looked like he was going to be playing the role of the seeker.

"I wonder where she went..." thought the teenage boy.

He decided to go looking for her.

He eventually found her hiding underneath the couch.

"There you are!" exclaimed Albert.

"That was fun!" shouted Kate.

Albert nodded. It certainly was fun. Kate was a good hider.

"Do you want to play again?" asked the girl.

"That would be entertaining..." acknowledged Albert.

"If you want me to I can use my scanners to locate her..." pointed out Sylvia. They were capable of detecting body heat. Finding her would be easy.

"I don't see how that would be fun..." pointed out Albert. That seemed like cheating if you asked him.

Sylvia noted that she had difficulty understanding human emotions on account on being a robot. Albert had given her a robotic brain so she was a smart robot, but still.

"Maybe we can play tag next..." said Kate.

"We should probably do that outdoors." noted Albert. Wouldn't want to knock things over. Her dad would be mad.

Kate nodded. Nothing like some nice fresh air. It was nice and sunny out today.

Kate went outside and Albert began to chase after her.

However, he fell down.

"Oof!" exclaimed Albert.

"You OK?" asked Kate.

"I'm fine, thanks." answered the boy.

"I have to admit, it's kind of lonely being an only child." stated the girl.

"True..." nodded Albert. On the other hand, Martin and Diana always seemed to get each on each other's nerves. They didn't have too many things in common other than their love of mysteries.

 _Meanwhile..._

Victor Mutagen chased after the abominable snowman.

He was rather aggressive, to say the very least. The Eskimos would need to have their memories erased after this. Although...the monster might end up in their folklore. Sometimes they couldn't erase all their memories.

As soon as the monster saw him, he beat his chest like a gorilla. Was he some sort of primate? Then again, it was a lot bigger than a human.

He kept rolling snowballs towards him.

Victor Mutagen pulled out his U-Watch, and selected the net.

He then tossed it at the creature.

The creature thrashed around in the net, but it seemed that the fibers in the net were stronger than steel.

How exactly did The Center make such a net anyway?

Victor Mutagen then followed with a tranquilizer dart.

The monster fell asleep and began to snore.

Shortly afterwards, he received a message from MOM.

"Good work, Victor Mutagen. That's the third monster you've caught this month." stated MOM.

Victor Mutagen smiled. Once again he was receiving fame and fortune. He simply loved it. At this rate he was going to be a millionaire.

Well, it was time to head back home. Nothing beat going back to your residence after a long day of work.

Immediately, he opened a portal back to his house.

Meanwhile, Kate was watching TV. She was watching the news.

What she saw was somewhat alarming.

She smiled when she noticed her father.

"Hey there, daddy...why do people keep disappearing from our town?" asked Kate. On the news there was a report of another disappearance.

This time it was a young man about thirty years old.

Where could he have possibly gone?

"I'm not sure." answered Victor Mutagen. The police had tried to investigate, but so far they had come up with nothing. The Center were considering investigating the matter themselves.

"I sure hope that the Center does something about this." answered the girl. What if it was one of her friends at school next?

"I'm sure they will." stated the man, petting Kate on the head.

"Hey, Mr. Mutagen! Now that you're back, can I ask you something?" asked Albert.

"Yes!" exclaimed Mr. Mutagen.

"What was the first monster that you ever caught?" inquired the boy. He wanted to know.

Victor Mutagen pulled out a picture.

It was of what appeared to be a spider lady.

"Wow! She looks horrifying!" exclaimed Albert. She looked like she had come out of his nightmares.

"She certainly was." answered Victor Mutagen. Luckily, he had managed to capture her before anyone could get hurt.

"Now that I thought of it, wasn't that the most famous monster you ever caught? Arachnia?" inquired the boy.

"Yes...the Center was really proud of me for that...I rose through the ranks pretty quickly." noted Victor Mutagen.

"Cool!" exclaimed Albert.

"I have pictures of all the other monsters I caught if you're interested." stated the man.

"Sure! Go ahead and show them to me!" shouted the boy. He would love to see Victor's work.

However, it seemed that Victor had been contacted by the Center once again.

"Whoops! Look at the time! I've got to go catch another monster! It seems it's rampaging in London..." answered Victor.

"Aww..." said Kate and Albert in unison.

Victor Mutagen left.

At that very moment, Stella approached them.

"What's going on?" asked Stella.

"I'm just admiring some of Victor Mutagen's work..." answered Albert.

"Can we play outside?" asked Kate.

"Sure..." nodded the boy.

Albert and Kate went inside.

Curious, Stella decided to look at the picture.

"Dang! He's captured some monstrosities over the years, hasn't he?" asked Stella.

Suddenly, Stella noticed something odd.

For some strange reason, the monster was wearing a ring on her finger.

"Huh?" asked Stella.

Curious, she seemed to recall seeing that ring before.

However, she wasn't quite sure where.

Perhaps she would find out if she went to the Center to check out the monster.

She also decided to take one of the pictures of Kate, Victor, and his wife, Francine.

Those pictures were simply too cute. She would return it later.

Well, off to the Center she went.

"See you later!" exclaimed Stella.

"Bye!" answered Albert.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, what do you think of Victor Mutagen? He sure is doing wonderful work for the Center, isn't he?_

 _However, Stella noticed something strange about one of the monsters that he had captured. Why exactly does she have a ring on her finger? You'll find out in the next chapter._

 _Mind you, it's going to be spooky!_


	7. Chapter 7: Wicked Mutation

_In this chapter, Stella is going to find out something horrible. And it's not something that Albert or Leonardo would like to believe, either. Sometimes you just can't handle the truth. Can she save Kate before it's too late? We can only hope._

 _Let's just say that you don't have to be a monster to be...you know, monstrous._

 _I will admit that Dr. Mutagen was inspired by a certain anime character though I tried to make the character original to at least a certain extent._

 **Chapter 7: Wicked Mutation**

Stepping through the portal, Stella made her way to the Center.

"Do you need something? I don't have any missions for you at the moment." said MOM.

"I just wanted to check on something." spoke the witch.

"Alright, but mind what you touch." warned the boss of The Center. There are things in the building that agents should not be careless with. Thankfully, most monsters contained in the Center wouldn't result in the destruction of humanity if they were freed, but that didn't mean that they weren't prone to mischief. It was better safe than sorry.

Stella went to where the numerous monsters were being contained by the Center.

She could see that there were several agents that were patrolling the cells. They were determined not to let them escape. After all, that was what MOM was paying them for.

She had to admit, they had captured quite a few over the years. Apparently there were a lot of center agents hunting these creatures. It was likely that there were agents on duty as she surveyed the holding cells.

Some of them were pretty scary. She could tell it would likely not end well if by any chance the monsters escaped from their confinement. They looked like they had crawled straight out from her nightmares.

Fortunately, the Center happened to have a lockdown procedure in case that ever happened...which fortunately did not happen very often.

Others were pretty cute, making her wonder why they were at the Center in the first place. She thought that the Center's duty was to capture dangerous monsters to prevent them from threatening society.

However, she got the feeling that looks can be deceiving. A great way to be dangerous was by simply not looking dangerous. There was a rabbit that could breathe fire, for example.

Eventually, she reached the place where the spider lady was being held. It actually looked scarier up close. Her mouth was dripping with saliva. It was rather impressive that Dr. Mutagen had managed to capture such a fearsome creature.

Not to mention the sharp fangs that she had.

She could tell from the screen that she was staring back at her, with her red glowing eyes. She began to step backwards.

Stella wondered if she would have nightmares if she looked at the spider woman for too long.

She decided to take a closer look.

She then had a look at the picture of Kate's Family.

Much to her shock, the spider lady had the exact same ring as the woman in the photograph.

"Something strange is going on here..." said Stella.

She decided that she was going to have to have a talk with Dr. Mutagen. Something told her that he was hiding something regarding his wife...and that it would break Kate's heart.

Something told her that he was up to no good.

 _Meanwhile..._

Wondering where her father was, Kate decided to look for him. He had been gone for a while and she was starting to get worried.

"Daddy? Where are you?" asked Kate.

It was rather quiet in the house. Currently, Spot was sleeping. She wondered what he was dreaming about.

He had a bone in his mouth.

Kate noticed that her father had left the door to the basement unlocked. It was rather unusual for him.

She decided to head down there. Perhaps she could find her father there.

Personaly she wondered why her father never seemed to unlock the door. She had always been curious what was down there. Whenever she asked her father, he claimed that was where he did a lot of his work.

It was rather dark in the basement, with only one light bulb.

The basement was rather eerie. She wondered if she should be in the basement for long. Personally she was tempted to run back upstairs. However, she was still curious as to what she would discover down there.

Was her father hiding something down there?

Ignoring the fear that she was feeling, Kate looked around the basement.

She then noticed something strange.

There were portraits of the people that had gone missing in the news reports.

"Huh?" asked Kate.

It was very weird. Why exactly was her father carrying those around? It was creepy. Was he lamenting that he wasn't able to save them from whatever fate befell them? Or was it...something else.

Not only that, but there was some sort of strange machine.

It apparently could be used to combine human DNA with animal DNA,according to the label.

She wondered why her father would have that kind of machinery down in his lab. And what exactly was he using it for?

It wouldn't have anything to do with the pictures that she found, now would it?

The more she saw it, the more it freaked her out.

There were also several chemicals on the table. Just what was her father doing with those? She wasn't quite sure.

However, there was the possibility that they served a similar purpose to the machine that he was using.

Eventually, she decided she should leave. This place was becoming more and more frightening by the second.

However, before she leaved, she heard footsteps.

Suddenly, she heard a gasping noise behind her.

As it turned out, it was her father. Apparently, he had come home early. He had been feeling dismayed because MOM was growing suspicious of him. She thought there was something off about the Center agent.

He could try continuing his work in the basement, but it would be rather risky.

"Daddy, there you are! I was looking for you!" exclaimed Kate. She couldn't seem to find him around the house.

Kate noted that for some strange reason her father had a frightened expression on his face.

She didn't know why.

"Kate...how did you get down here?" asked Victor. He clearly wasn't expecting his daughter to be down in the basement.

And yet, there she was.

He knew that he had been forgetting something, but he wasn't sure what.

He now knew what that thing was.

"Father, what is the meaning of all this?" asked the girl.

Dr. Mutagen thought about what he should do. He didn't want to risk his daughter squealing on him. He realized that he had made a mistake leaving evidence around in his basement, even if he DID usually lock the door, though he didn't think his daughter of all people would find evidence of the horrible things that he had done.

If the Center found out about what he was doing, he was going to be locked up forever. They wouldn't take the experiments that he had concocted on innocent people lightly.

Dr. Mutagen thought about what to do, until he then remembered the machine that he had created.

He could use it to turn his daughter into a monster to keep her quiet. Nobody would find out this way, right?

He just needed an animal or the DNA of an abnormal creature...much like the ones that the Center had locked up.

At that very moment, Spot entered the basement as well. He had overheard Kate and had decided to investigate.

"Perfect timing." thought Victor Mutagen.

Suddenly, he grabbed Kate.

"Huh?" asked Kate.

He then placed her inside the machine.

Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Daddy!" exclaimed the girl. What was the meaning of this?

He then placed Spot inside the machine as well, who promptly whimpered. He knew that Dr. Mutagen was plotting something bad.

Smirking with satisfaction, Victor then began to get the machine ready.

He was about to create a werewolf. He would be paid a lot of money for this one, hopefully.

He flipped the switch and the machine began to do its work.

However, he suddenly found a fireball being shot at him.

"What the-" exclaimed Dr. Mutagen.

He turned around, and discovered that it was Stella.

"First Kate, and now this!" thought the scientist. Just how many people were going to enter his basement today?

"Hold it right there." said the witch, aiming her wand at him.

"Stella? What are you doing here?" questioned the scientist.

As it turned out, Stella had made it in the nick of time. She had been planning to confront Dr. Mutagen for what she believed he had done...and it was lucky that she did.

Fortunately, she stopped the machine before the process was complete.

Even so, she noticed that Kate now had a tail and small dog ears, and Spot was nowhere in sight. Where had he gone?

It then occurred to her that perhaps they had been merged together.

Well, at least she had prevented the same fate that her mother had suffered...to an extent.

Stella glared at Dr. Mutagen, pointing her wand at his face.

"I went to talk to her about what had happened to your wife...but I think I already know what's going on now." said Stella.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Dr. Mutagen.

"I could tell you that...but it would help you get away with your crimes in the future. And I don't plan on letting you do that. Not at all." spoke the witch.

Dr. Mutagen clenched his fist.

What is wrong with you? You turned people into monsters just for personal gain!" exclaimed Stella.

"Don't we all want to be rich and famous?" asked Dr. Mutagen.

Stella was appalled.

"You're sick. You turned your own wife into a monstrosity!" retorted the witch.

"She was standing between me and my work. I couldn't let her continue that, now could I?" questioned Dr. Mutagen.

Stella glared at the Center agent.

"Wait, Daddy's behind everything?" asked Kate. She could scarcely believe it.

"I'm afraid he was lying to you about your mother the entire time. He...turned her into a monster." stated the witch.

Kate started to cry. How could her father do that?

"I'm taking you to the Center." said Stella. They would want to hear about all the terrible things that he had done.

"No! You can't make me!" exclaimed Dr. Victor Mutagen.

Stella pointed her wand at him.

Out of desperation, Dr. Mutagen drank a nearby potion on a table.

He drank every last drop.

Stella's eyes widened with shock.

"What did you just do?" asked Stella.

Suddenly, just a few seconds after he had consumed the formula, Dr. Mutagen began to mutate.

Stella gasped. Her eyes widened even further.

Claws grew out from his fingers.

Then a long tail sprouted from his body.

Claws sprouted from his toes as well, and his tongue became serpentine.

His eyes turned green, and his skin became covered with green scales.

Finally, a large set of fangs grew from his mouth.

He let out a roar.

Stella gasped in shock.

Dr. Mutagen had transformed into a monster! Just like his victims, rather ironically.

She tried firing several spells at him, but they seemed to bounce off his scales.

What exactly HAD that formula done to him?

He swiped his hand at her.

It looked like she was going to have to flee. She couldn't take on that creature by herself. She would most likely need Center agents to back her up.

However, there didn't seem to be any nearby. Perhaps she shouldn't have come alone.

Although, Albert probably wouldn't believe her if she attempted to tell him about her suspicions.

Taking Kate with her, Stella attempted to run.

However, the monster chased after them.

She wondered how she was going to stop it.

Chances are it would wreak havoc if she allowed it to wander free...even more havoc that Dr. Mutagen had already done back when he was still human.

She barricaded the door, but it seemed that the monster had super strength.

It probably wasn't going to hold him for long.

Curious, she noticed Kate was sitting in front of the fireplace with her arms on her knees.

"What are you doing?" asked Stella.

"All this terror is making me feel cold...so I figured I'd use the fireplace to warm me up..." said Kate.

"Wait, the fireplace..." stated the witch.

This gave her an idea.

She tried turning on the gas.

"Follow me!" exclaimed Stella.

Kate nodded.

Together, they ran out of the house.

Spot followed them.

"You should stand back." said Stella.

Stella launched a fireball at the house...

...and it exploded.

Dr. Mutagen let out a final scream as he perished in the explosion.

She sighed in relief. It looked like she had put an end to the madness of Dr. Mutagen.

Still, she wasn't sure if they could rescue the numerous victims from what Dr. Mutagen had done to them. Was there some sort of cure? If so, she was looking for it.

Unfortunately, they couldn't simply ask Dr. Mutagen to cure the victims. Not only was he deceased, even if he were still alive, it was unlikely that he would be willing to assist the Center in undoing what he had done to the victims.

"I can't believe my father was behind everything..." said Kate.

"I know..." spoke Stella.

Well, now seemed like a good time to call The Center.

She contacted M.O.M.

"Yes?" asked the lady with purple lipstick.

"I found out what happened to the missing people..." said Stella.

"You did?" inquired the woman. Some of the agents had been investigating the matter, but it seemed to be a cold case. Up until now, that is. Although, she wasn't expecting one of her rookie agents of all people to find out the truth.

But at least somebody had.

"It was Dr. Mutagen the entire time...he was turning people into monsters..." noted the witch.

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't think he would stoop to that level." admitted M.O.M.

"I can't believe he would something so horrific." said Stella. Only time would tell if his many victims would ever return to normal.

"Unfortunately, there are human beings that are worse than the monsters the Center hunts." said the lady. Dr. Mutagen had been one of them.

"I tried to apprehend Dr. Mutagen, but he transformed into a monster. I had no choice but to neutralize him." answered Stella.

"I see..." nodded M.O.M. Well, at least it would put an end to his experiments. Though she had faced many terrifying monsters, she was still unnerved by what Dr. Mutagen had done.

Hopefully she would be able to find a cure for the people that had been turned into beasts. What had happened to them was rather tragic.

 _A few minutes later..._

"I can't believe Dr. Mutagen turned out to be mutating people into monsters the entire time..." noted Albert. He didn't want to believe it, but apparently it was completely sure.

"I can hardly believe it either." remarked Stella. To think that a man who was thought to be one of the Center's greatest agents turned out to be so evil.

"I sure hope that the Center can turn them back to normal. It's a good thing you managed to save Kate from suffering such a fate." said the boy.

At that very moment, Albert's father arrived on the scene.

"Dr. Mutagen was behind everything? I don't believe it..." said Albert's father.

"He's dead now..." stated Stella.

Somehow, Albert's father wasn't sorry to see him dead...though admittedly they had known each other for some time.

The world would most likely be better without people like him.

 _Meanwhile..._

As Martin relaxed in his room at school, he suddenly heard knocking on his door.

"Diana? Is that you?" asked Martin.

"It's your father!" exclaimed Martin's Dad.

"Dad?" asked the teenage boy.

"I figured we could do some father bonding..." said Gerard.

"Oh really?" asked Martin.

Gerard nodded.

"How does a camping trip sound?" inquired the man.

"A camping trip? I could do that. Is Diana coming along?" inquired the teenage boy.

"She is. I hope you two can get along." said Gerard.

"I'll see if I can try." answered Martin. Those two always seemed to be squabbling about something. Perhaps things would be different if they were actually biologically related?

Although, even though he and his father WERE biologically related, his father tended to act more like Diana.

He heard that something ghastly had happened involving a Center agent. It was a good thing that it had been taken care of.

Still, he was hard-pressed that one of the Center's own agents could be so evil. It was most perplexing.

He knew for one thing that, though admittedly he wasn't the most mature teenage boy in the world, he wasn't going to sink to the same depths that he did.

Perhaps it was a sign that he should clean up his act...though admittedly he never thought about doing the same things that Dr. Mutagen had done, even if he did enjoy his job at the Center. He knew that his stepsister wanted him to clean up his act sometimes.

 _Well, it looks like Stella found out what happened to the missing people in the reports. And yes, Dr. Mutagen was behind everything. Of course, you could probably tell he was hiding something by the fact that he kept his basement locked at all times, now could you?_

 _Well, he won't be mutating people anymore. Stella made sure of that._

 _I think I'll feature Kate in future chapters of this fanfic. Perhaps if they're lucky her mother can be turned back to normal._

 _In the next chapter, I'll be doing something a lot more lighthearted. Martin Mystery will be going on a camping trip! However, somebody will be tagging along with him. Oh, and it won't be Java. That would be too obvious._


End file.
